The Ribbon Goes To
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: (ONE SHOT!!) Heya's first one shot, this Jounouchi/ Anzu AKA Joey/Tea please r/r pg due to some of Jounouchi's thoughts ^-^ no falmes please (rants are acceptable thougth)


Heya YV. Here, hey don't worry this is not a new fic actually, it's one shot, I've decided not to post up anything else until I get at least ONE story done @__@ that said this is my first one shot, I'll probably be doing a lot of them and this ones to all the Jounouchi/Anzu fans aka Joey and Tea 

So please enjoy in

3

2

1

ACTION!!!

I don't know when it happen, When I look back it seemed I had it bad all the time. Even now I chuckled at the idea, you could say I've been in QUITE a bit of denial over the past year.

"Jounouchi?"

My mind was snapped open as I turned and blue eyes. Blue is such a pretty color and they fit so perfectly on her. Shit, did I just think a romantic thought? "Earth to Jounouchi" she said again now knocking at my head.

"BAH!! Will you cut it out!?" I snapped at her. She only giggled and set one of her beautiful smiles 

"Looks like u were thinking"

Yeah about you…….

Is what would I say to her if I wasn't such an idiot…………….

"Really now?" I said instead. Yeah good one Jounouchi. I look to her again and slightly fidgeted we were all alone, just the two of us, I gulped. Why was it so different before? We spend alone time plenty of times but now it felt like I would croak any second, I had to tell her I had too…..

Or maybe I shouldn't??

OUI!!!! Why can I never make up my mind!!! Sure when it's about food and dueling but when it came to stuff like this……I was an complete idiot.

I sighed to myself , how did this happen? I closed my eyes. Hmm I remember picking on Yuugi all the time and then **she **would always bust in with the scary mess-with-yuugi-and-I-crush-your-head-with-a-rock glare. She always use to call me a bully, and she couldn't stand people like me. She always did piss me off I always thought she was just in my way to help Yuugi become a man.

Whoo boy score another idiot point for me…..

But after I return the puzzle piece to Yuugi we became tight. And Anzu wasn't really that bad at all, I got a new respect for her, I mean, she risked her life when she was held at gun point telling Yuugi to stay where he was.

Now that took a LOT of balls, but she made it sound so easy even though I knew she must have been more scared about it. But, more scared for Yuugi's safety. 

Will someone please give this gal a ribbon for bravery??

She really was a cool person, hell she was like one of the guys I mean, she could crush a beer can on her head without a flinch

A ribbon please??

Maybe it was when Ryou came I started to have these weird feelings, maybe I felt jealous bout him. I mean c'mon he's the typical bishonen may we compare please??

Ryou- White long hair, innocent brown eyes, baby face, nice ass…….ok where did that come from??

Me- messy blonde hair, I have brown eyes too ^-^, eh I think I have a nice ass…..ok WHERE did that come from???

Anyways when Ryou came, pretty much all the girls fawned over him…well maybe except Anzu, but she gave him a glance every now and then in the typical shoujo style, ok I wasn't too bother with that….when he looked back…..that was a different story. But then I shrugged it off she was one of the guys, of course I would it bit weird for her to show even a LITTLE bit of interest to one.

Two idiot points for me then!!

I don't know when this tug of war went on but I think I began to realize my feelings when we went to duelist kingdom and their….we first met up with Ryou's Yami.

Bakura

DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!!!!

Is what I would sing out loud if Anzu wasn't staring at me with those CUTE blue eyes right now, blue is such a nice color for her, hmm she wearing blue right now, did I mention blues perfect on her??

"Jou you've been silent the whole time, something wrong?" she ask with concern in her voice. She gets so cute when she worried gods, I sound like a school girl but I can't help it……it could be worse, at least I'm not thinking about how she looked in my clothes

…….O_O naughty thought

Bad Jounouchi bad! Geez maybe I am a dog like Kaba says…..grrr, If I were one I would bite that idiot right in the ass and a place I KNEW would make him cry mommy!!!

What was I saying…OH YEAH!! When we first met with Bakura. That is one punk ass I tell you! He had the nerve to actually use Ryou and turn us into our favorite cards (that one happens to be my favorite episode for some reason ^^;;) Of course this was after we showed him our favorite cards to him and me making fun of Anzu's heh heh

I am so bad around her….

The next thing I knew I was in a dark place with two Godzilla ass friends, Yuugi gave me all the let down and I kicked ass for a while with the guys but I was kind of worried; where was Anzu??. That was until big Yuugi set Anzu's card in defense mode……

That answered my question

Of course we all try to hide her from the mental Bakura but man, it's hard to hide someone from someone THAT big. But what I didn't like was the way he looked at her. Grrrr still makes my blood boil just thinking about it. He then set his man eater bug down, and from what he and Yuugi were saying it look grim for the both of us but what hit a nerve was seeing Anzu so frighten at the thought of it.

Then Honda had to go and be all brave, what an idiot he just got back, no way I was going to let him go back, any of them. Before they could hold me back I charged to the card and had a rustle with the bug.

YEE-HA!!! YIPPE KAI YAY!!!! WHO YOUR BITCH!??!

Is what I would have shouted out back then if I wasn't trying to get eaten 

I told Yuugi to sacrifice me because I didn't want to lose any of them. I remember how Anzu just looked at me in pure disbelief, her eyes bore into me then….I saw a bright light and found myself in the graveyard. Then he came for me…the reaper of the cards…ugh I just got the willies…..

I seriously thought I was going to die right their right now…but then I was engulf by a bright light…and I found myself back with my friends and to a crying Anzu. The battle continued and so We won.

WOOT!!!!

Even though, I still thought it was a dream but I had to wonder how I got back on the playing field? I always thought Yuugi had a magic card to reuse a reborn the monster but it still tinkered with me for the longest time. Then Honda told me what happen one night while we were on duelist kingdom reminiscing about that dream. 

__

"Anzu saved you life"

I was more than a bit surprised but what really got me was how. I mean she cried….for me….it was hard to believe it but, by crying for me, she save my life and also help Yuugi won the duel against Bakura.

Ok I better get a ribbon for her soon or some heads WILL roll!!!

I guess right there my feeling began to grow for her but it was also when I confused because I also currently had a crush on Mai Kujaku who was REALLY hot but kinda greedy.

"OHHH DDR!!!' Anzu suddenly squealed delighted and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the arcade.

Someone pinch me. I smiled as I saw her go up and the music begin and she went into a trance like state, and begin to dance to the beat. She was like a goddess right there, moving like water, her perfect curves swinging every beat. I could feel the drool go down just watching her legs move and her hips twirl.

"I think I need to get neutered….on second thought….I think I would like to keep me lucky charms matties"

I closed my eyes 

at duelist kingdom was when I got confused but excited…….at battle city was when I realized my feelings for her and my feelings for Mai. I didn't mean to lead her on but I was still confused at the time I thought I like Mai but it wasn't' the same reason….no matter what, I always felt drawn to Anzu, I had a strong urge to protect her

Just to be with her…….hold her in my arms, I wanted to be the one to protect her….from Bakura, from Malik, Yami no Malik, anyone who would try to harm her

It grew that strong…….

After battle city I pretty much came clean to Mai, told her the truth. She took it well, maturely actually and hope that I would actually get the guts to tell Anzu how I felt about her.

"That was fun"

I winked at her as I saw her slightly flushed face as she descended onto the ground. "Hey Anzu can we go somewhere less crowded?" I ask and she nodded while giving me a confused look.

And now folks where back to where we are. I am now alone with a girl I have been in love with for over a year, and yet……

I feel like I'm going to pee my pants any suggestions??

"Jounouchi, you've been acting strange? Is everything all right?" she spoke to me again. I gulped as I gained my balls and pray to god for the strength for what was I was about to do.

"Actually there is a problem…you see…there's this girl I've REALLY like for almost a year now and I….don't have the guts to tell her….but I want to you see…I just think….she won't take me seriously and laugh at my face"

Anzu look at me "Jou, you're a great guy, any girl would be nuts not to take you seriously" she said. She look straight into my eyes, my heart was beating so fast and my body was trying to act on it's own…..uh-oh

Danger Will Robinson….danger…..

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!!" I shouted out frustrated. She look at me with a shock face out my outburst. This was killing me I had to do something I would die on the spot. I suddenly took her in my arms and…..

I kissed her……

Did I take it a bit too far??

I didn't have time to think that, that only thing I could think was her lips, they felt so warm….so soft……

I finally got my sense back and I reluctantly let go. I looked back at her with a solemn look while she look back, her blue eyes were wide in disbelief and shock. I quickly turned around, I couldn't bear to see her laugh at me for this. I took a deep breathe, I better get it over with…..

"Anzu, I felt this way about you or more than a year….I understand if you don't feel the same way about me. I know I may not be like Ryou….or Kaiba…or live up by Yami but just tell me the truth…..do you…do you feel the same way about me…?"

There, I said it, I actually said it, whoo boy that was a load off my chest but it was soon replace by a new one as I waited for her answer. I felt arms slip through my arms and hugged my waist as I felt a warmth against my back. My eyes looked up in shock and I felt her soft breathing against me.

"What do you think…silly" she said softly.

What do you think silly? That was as hell as a good enough answer for me!! I could barely contain my self. I turned around and I took her in my arms, picking her up and spinning her around while she let out a surprised cry.

"You….have made me the luckiest guy in da entire world!!"

She only laughed at this and our foreheads touch, I was lost in her gaze. We looked back at each other lost in our gaze I felt her legs wrap around me and she timidly lowered her head softly touching my lips with hers. I closed my eyes allowing this beauty to do whatever she wanted, as I felt her warmth caress against my lips. My arms wrapped around her protectively; I wasn't going to let her go ever…..

Screw the ribbon, she already won my heart long ago…….

End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*

WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!!!!! My first one-shot's done, yes I know it sux so please be gentle in your reviews so who should I do next??

Please r/r

Y.V.


End file.
